


Surprise Party

by FluffyTheUnicorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, just some soft girlfriends, party time....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTheUnicorn/pseuds/FluffyTheUnicorn
Summary: Nepeta wakes her girlfriends up one morning for a surprise!





	Surprise Party

Aradia, Feferi, Terezi, and Nepeta usually just sprawled out on their bed together, not minding if someone’s foot was in their face, or if someone’s horn was poking their side. But that night, Nepeta had said she needed to stay up to do something. Feferi insisted she should come to bed, that sleep was important for a cute troll like her, but Nepeta refused, saying this thing was very important. Eventually, her girlfriends gave up, and went to bed. 

Nepeta accidentally stayed up all night working on her project, but it was completely worth it. That morning she snuck into the bedroom and jumped on top of her girlfriends to wake them up.

“Nepeta? What are you doing?” Aradia muttered.

“Aradia! Feferi! Terezi! Guys! C’mon! I have something to show you!” Nepeta bounced and practically shoved Aradia out of bed. 

“Glub?” Feferi rubbed her eyes as she woke up. She tended to glub when she was woken up. It was really cute. 

Terezi scooped up Nepeta before she could fall from her bouncy excitement. Nepeta hissed and then giggled. 

“C’mon, what do you want to show us? You smell like pure sugar, and I’m not sure if that’s from actual sugar or some pretty white chalk or paint or something,” Terezi said as she placed Nepeta on the ground, quickly ruffling her hair before she ran off.

The three newly awoken girls followed their energetic girlfriend into the living room, where they found party banners and cake. Nepeta had worked hard to throw this party!!! She jumped around to show off her decorations. Her girlfriends looked around, analyzing the scenery. The banners, her paintings, the confetti, all of it. Feferi giggled while the other two girls smiled wide.

“Nepeta!!! What’s up? Is it our anniversary? Did I forget?” Aradia asked.

“No no no! There's no special reason! You don't need one for a party!" Nepeta replied, giving Aradia a reassuring hug. “I just wanted to surprise you guys!”

"I'm surprised!!!” Terezi chimed in with her warm laugh. “Come on, let’s eat some cake!”

Aradia, Feferi, Terezi, and Nepeta ate cake, danced around, and played games for a while. Eventually, they sat on the couch, where Nepeta fell asleep sprawled out across all three of her loving girlfriend’s laps.


End file.
